Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location based services to provide parking guidance information to the users. For example, in areas (e.g., city centers, residential areas, etc.) where on-street parking is allowed, finding an available space can be difficult and takes time. Moreover, collecting data to determine parking availability information at these locations can also be difficult (e.g., resource intensive, lack of available data points at a particular location, etc.). Accordingly, service providers face significant challenges to facilitating parking availability detection from available vehicle trajectory (e.g., car trajectory) information.